


In Retrospect

by Healy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In retrospect, maybe Rose was unhappier than Pearl thought.





	In Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Pearl couldn't understand why Rose had done it, at first: to throw away her life so that she could have a child. It felt so selfish, leaving Pearl and the other Crystal Gems behind.

But as he grew up, Steven just seemed so--happy, in a way that Rose never was, not without feeling forced. She was never _really_ as happy as she seemed, first with--and then... Pearl wondered if there was anything she could do to make Rose happier; probably not.

"Peaaaaarl!" Steven yelled, distracting Pearl from her thoughts. "Whatcha doing?"

Pearl smiled. "Just thinking about your mother."


End file.
